monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LondonSpear/I LIVE!/I'm back and I bring news!!
Hey Everyone. As some of you may have noticed, I haven't been active for the past week, and while my 60-day streak was lost, I did gain something special. What I have been doing For these past days, I have been competing at a Nationally Open Forensics Tournament. I am proud to say, I placed 2nd out of 40 teams with my partner, which is a big accomplishment! First time I have ever gotten that high. Hopefully, I can keep getting higher at other tournaments, in the meantime, my placing means that I will be invited to the National Competition at the end of the season! My reaction to what happened while I was gone Anyways, enough about me, even though I am super happy. I am glad to see a plan from the admins!! Super happy, and now I think we can all start making progress. (Note: I'm not being sarcastic, I'm completely serious) I have already voiced my approval and optimism in our admin team, I believe you will all do a great job. Thanks so much for stepping up to the plate and taking on the responsibility! My activity 'Ships, Relations, and Backstories' So, you all know that I love this community and that I think it is super fun. Now, I'm going to start going back through all of my OCs and finishing them up...I have a few more than I thought I did. This also means coming up with backstories for some/romantic ships for others/friends for a few/ect...ect. If ANYONE would be interested in helping me out by offering a ship/friendship with any of their OCs with mine, that would be super helpful, as sometimes it is easier to come up with a backstory when you know what end result to get too, or even when you have other characters as well. 'Categories and Adoption' I am also going to start editing all of my categories, and may even make a contribution to the Adoption center (perhaps the stubs that have some work on them, but that I have lost all motivation over...Lol) If anyone is currently interested in adoption, I'm not going to charge money, but just let me know, depending on the character it might be yes or no.....well like any other decision. Just leave me a message on my wall, or respond to this post. 'Art' I am super happy to say that I have been working on a new version of my art style, slightly more cartoonish/Monster High-ish, so it should fit slightly more into our lovely little universe, also I will be taking Champagne's art down and editing it...heavily because I hate it SO much!! :D. But soon, I will upload the newest addition to my Monster High Fanon Art collection....her name is: (actually, I haven't fully figured out who she is, she just kinda happened last night on my sketch pad. I am also open to art trades maybe if anyone else is interested!! 'Roleplay' As some of you know, I am the leader of a roleplay. Entitled: Hauntlywood, Scaris, Los Fangeles, Boo York, Londoom: Ghouls and Manstes for Fame and Beyond it has been quite a while since it was active, although I would LOVE to continue it! I am open and welcome to any more/new OC/users who would like to join!! Let me know if you would be interested!! Wiki Relations Ok, since I have been here for about eight weeks I kinda know what I am doing...now...after lots of time figuring it all out. There are a few things that I am excited about and also would like to try, although the latter may need help from others. 'Roleplay Word Bubbles' This is more for anyone who likes to roleplay, but since I am a member of other communities where we roleplay, we use these things called word bubbles, here is an example of one of my own: EXAMPLE }}}} |text font= Nyala |text font size= 16 |header font size= 20 |header font shadow= #000000 |header font= Nyala |bio font= Nyala |age = |height = |weight = |sexuality = |relationship = |birthplace = |weapon = |accent = |quote = Love can make you happier than you've ever been, sadder than you've ever been, angrier than you've ever been. It can elate you and deflate you almost at the same time. |user= LondonSpear |user show= London |time= } }} Let me know if anyone else is interested!! Anyways this is all just to say, I am back and ready to be active again! Please respond! I'm glad to be back -London (talk) 17:01, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts